Forced Into Marriage
by The Girl of the Moon
Summary: Amy and Evan used to secretly date each other, until one day Amy's great-aunt, Beatrice, had decided to arrange a marriage between Amy and a man she'd never heard of before. Who will win? Who'll lose? Read to find out! Rated K  for now, might be changed.
1. Chapter 1

_**AN: A new 39C fanfic from TGM! I'm sorry for all of you who are waiting for me to update RY, but I'm taking a little break from it and trying to write actual stories… This is a really short prologue for a, um, a little **_**Gothic**_** love story about Amy and Ian. An AU, actually. Set somewhere in the Middle Ages. I won't write it in that old English where they're using words like "Thee" or "Thy", because I have no idea how to write in it. So… to the story! Read to find out what happens!**_

_**I own nothing but the idea of the plot.**_

"You're getting married."

Amy stared at her great-aunt Beatrice in shock. "B-but –"

"No arguing, young lady," Beatrice said. "You're almost seventeen years old, and it's time you find a husband. I kindly found a young man in your age that's willing to marry you. He's handsome and rich, comes from a powerful family, and more importantly, he's not asking for a dowry_*****_."

"Aunt B-Beatrice, I –"

"I TOLD YOU NOT TO ARGUE ABOUT THIS!" Beatrice yelled. "You'll meet him this Monday, and you two will get married on February 19th, five days later. Understood?"

Amy looked at her feet. "Yes, Aunt Beatrice."

Beatrice looked satisfied, and exited Amy's bedroom, planning the wedding. Amy fell on her bed. _What am I going to tell Evan?_

_**AN: SURPRIZE! MUAHAHAHA! EVAN IS IN THIS STOR TOO! I couldn't leave him out; he has a really big part in this story. But don't worry, Amy and Ian will end up together. Eventually ;-) I know it was really short, and I promise next chapter will be longer. Btw, if you hadn't notice, I mentioned February 15**__**th**__**, or Valentine's Day (when the couple will meet), and February 19**__**th**__**, which is tomorrow. And you know what else? IT'S MY BIRTHDAY! I will be 15 tomorrow! Let's hope no evil robots will try to kill me and smash me open so they can my guts, huh? (Starship joke)**_

_**TO PIGFARTS AND BEYOND!**_

_**TGM, future psychologist**_

_***Dowry - money, goods, or estate that a woman brings forth to the marriage.**_


	2. Chapter 2

_**AN: Last on Forced Into Marriage: "You're getting married." Beatrice decided to marry Amy and an unknown man. Amy doesn't know what to do – especially now, when the young and handsome Evan Tolliver –**_

_**Wait, whaaaat? I probably watched too many episodes of House of Anubis. I freakin' LOVE this show. JEROME AND MARA KISSED! TWICE! :D I hate Mick. Why couldn't he just leave the series… like dying or something? Sorry Bobby, but Eugene is a LOT more supermegafoxyawesomehot than you :P**_

_**On to the story!**_

_**I do not own anything but the idea for the plot.**_

Amy fell on her bed, crying her eyes out.

_I can't believe her! _She thought._ How could she do this to me?_

Amy kept sobbing for about an hour, until she finally calmed down from the shocking announcement. She decided to get up and clean herself. She stared at her reflection on the mirror. Her eyes were red and her cheeks wet with tears. She washed her face with cool water and dried it with a towel. She unraveled her braids and brushed her hair. She looked at her reflection again. She looked better now.

She decided it was time to tell Evan.

Amy opened her bedroom's door. She peered out, checking for anyone in the hallway. When she saw nobody, she walked out of the room, closing the door behind her quietly.

"Going somewhere?"

Amy almost had a heart attack. She turned around to see a young boy with dark blond hair and jade green eyes.

Amy sighed in relief. "Dan," she said, "what are you doing here?"

Dan Cahill, Amy's little brother, was about a decimeter shorter than her. He usually wore dark clothing; inspired by some eastern warriors he called "ninjas". He also liked annoying his sister by shoving her when she didn't notice him or put frogs in her bed just before she went to sleep. So, you probably understand why she was interrogating him in moments like this when he looked especially suspicious.

Dan tried his best to look innocent. "I was going to the kitchen so one of the servants can make me a midnight snack."

Amy didn't believe him. "The kitchen is on the first floor."

"And?"

"I live in the fourth floor, and you live on the third."

Dan gave up. "Okay, fine. You caught me." He looked at her worriedly. "I heard about Beatrice's plans for you."

Amy remained silent.

"How are you dealing with it?" Dan asked.

"I don't know what to think!" Amy said. "I woke up this morning, planning to go visit Evan –"

"Evan?" Dan asked. "As in Evan Tolliver? The carter?"

"Yes, that is the one," a faint smile crept on Amy's lips. "He's teaching me how to ride horses. He's so nice and sweet and –"

Dan cut her out. "I didn't ask for his life story." He looked into Amy's eyes. "Did Beatrice tell you who your fiancé is?"

"No. She only told me I'll meet him on February 14th and that we'll get married five days later. She also said he comes from a rich and powerful family, and he doesn't demand a dowry." Amy stared at the floor. "I don't even know his name! He could be a total stranger! How can I marry him?"

"Beatrice is terrible, and we both know that already," Dan said, "but I don't think she'll make you marry a man you have never met in your life. You've probably met him at one of the Winter Balls."

It made sense. Every winter, Amy and Dan's grandmother, Grace Cahill, had organized a big, fancy ball and invited their close and distant family. The tradition had stopped about three years ago, when Grace had passed away.

"Are you thinking about someone in particular?" Amy asked.

"Well," Dan said, "I would guess it's one of the Starling brothers, Ned and Ted. You made great friends with their sister Sinead. Or Hamilton Holt, but I'm not really sure about it, because I heard he's courting Sinead. It could be Jonah, the piano player, but I don't think Beatrice will marry you to a black slave. And the last option…"

He didn't finish the sentence. Both Amy and Dan knew who the last man on the list was.

"…Is Ian Kabra."

Ian Kabra was one of the people Amy and Dan hated the most. He was the elder son of the Kabra family – a family of mean, arrogant and domineering Lords and Ladies. Dan liked calling Ian and his sister Natalie Cobras, and you couldn't argue that the nickname didn't fit them well.

"You don't think she'll marry you to that snake, right?" Dan asked, though he already knew the answer.

"I think she'll do exactly that." Amy replied.

_**AN: short. Too short. I need to start writing longer chapters. This was just 800 words, and I hate it when chapters (or one-shots) ore shorter than 1000 words. It's just… too short for me. So, anyway, back to the HoA. I KNEW IT! RUFUS IS THE COLLECTOR! I GUESSED IT WHEN THEY FIRST SAID "THE COLLECTOR"! I'M THE NEW ORACLE OF DELPHI!**_

_**See you next chapter,**_

_**TGM, a girl who lately found out about her visions about the future**_


	3. Chapter 3

_**AN: hey guys! I'm so so so so so sorry about not updating any of my stories in the past 3 months. I just didn't have the time. But now I have time, and I'm here, and you're here, so let's have some fun! (TJMOMS reference ^^) This chapter is actually about how Ian found out about the marriage. ENJOY!**_

_**I do not own anything but the plot.**_

Ian sat on his chair at his father's side, looking at the peasant begging for protection from the robbers who attack his village once a week. The expression on his father's face was bored, the same as Ian's.

"Please, milord, we can't last for long! Next time –"

"Enough." Vikram Kabra raised his hand.

"But, milord –"

"I SAID ENOUGH!" Vikram's voice echoed in the room. Ian finally found interest in the peasant's boring story. _At last! Something interesting is going on around here!_ He thought, though his expression stayed bored as earlier.

Vikram risen up from his throne. "You are a freeloader man. Your village never helped me at my wars. You rarely pay any taxes. Why should I help you?"

"Please, milord…"

Vikram looked at one of the many guards in the room. "This man belongs to the dungeons. This is the only protection he will ever get from me, even though he doesn't deserve it."

Ian yawned as the guards dragged the man away from the room. He stretched himself, and asked his father, "Father, if that's all you wanted me for, may I –"

"No, my son. There is one more thing I need you for. If you'll join me to my office, I'm sure you'll understand everything."

Ian raised an eyebrow but didn't say a word. His father never asked him to his office, unless it was an emergency (like that time Natalie had a tantrum and started throwing things at people in the castle.

The King and the Prince entered the office and a servant closed the door after them. King Vikram sat on a chair in front of a desk and motioned Ian to sit. "What do you want, Father?" Ian asked, sitting in front of the King.

"Ian, you're already seventeen. In your age I was already engaged to your mother. I've decided that we should find a bride for you who you'll marry as soon as you're eighteen."

Ian was shocked. He had no idea this is going to be the topic of the conversation. "A – a bride?"

"Yes, a bride." The King frowned. "Dear Lord, sometimes you act like a prized dolt."

Ian didn't comment at this. He knew making his father angrier is never the smart thing to do.

"Your mother and I thought about this, and we've decided that it is best that you'll marry Lady Amelia Cahill."

"Amelia Cahill? As in, the sister of Lord Daniel Cahill? Didn't they lose all their property when their manor burned to ashes with their parents?"

"Well, yes. But they're the grandchildren of Grace Cahill, who lead the Madrigal Knights Order and Lady of the Forest of Madeleine. After Lady Grace's death the title moved to Lord Daniel. Marrying his sister will let us access to the Order and maybe even add the forest to our territory."

This _did_ make sense. "But if I'm not mistaken, Lady Amelia despises me." Ian pointed.

"Well, I've made her guardian, Lady Beatrice Cahill, an offer she just couldn't resist." The King smirked with amusement. "We've agreed that both of you will marry as soon as you turn eighteen."

Ian gulped. "As you wish, Father."

Vikram nodded with satisfaction. "That's the spirit. You may leave now."

Ian bowed and got out of the room.

_**PAGE BREAK PAGE BREAK PAGE BREAK PAGE BREAK PAGE BREAK PAGE BREAK**_

Ian was in the library, looking for an interesting book. He came past the bookshelf which held the Historian's Documents. He took out the one about the time when his father was in his age, and looked for the part about his parents' marriage. It said:

_Prince Vikram Kabra and Lady Isabel Vesper-Hollingsworth had married each other in order to make peace between both Cahill and Vesper kingdoms. However, even after the wedding, there were some times when Lady Isabel had been banished back to her parents' home when the Kingdoms had –_

"Looking for something, Brother dear?" Ian heard a voice behind him. He turned around to see his younger sister, Princess Natalie.

"Natalie," he said. "What do you want from me?"

"Nothing, Brother dear," she smirked. "I just wanted to congratulate you. I've just heard the good news – you're marrying that peasant!"

"She's not a peasant – she has a title."

"Oh, are we having feeling to the Titled Peasant?"

"NO! Absolutely no. This marriage is a matter of politics only."

"Sure it does. And I didn't see you staring at her on the last ridiculous reunion her dead grandmother organized."

"I DIDN'T –"

"Whatever you say, brother dear. But just for you to know – I think she has a suitor, and she might run away with him if you don't keep an eye on her." She sighed. "Well, I'll see you later, Brother dear. Ta-ta!" She waved and walked away.

Ian glared at his sister's back. She had a hobby of making his life more annoying than they already were, and probably jumped with excitement when she found out about the identity of his fiancé. He thought for a moment, and motioned a servant who stood near by.

"Get me some information about Lady Amelia Cahill, and if she has any suitors. I want the information in three days."

_**AN: YES! I'm DONE WITH THIS CHAPTER! Again, SO VERY SORRY about being away for so long. I didn't have time to do ANYTHING. SORRY! I'll update more stories as soon as possible, PROMISE!**_

_**By the way, have you heard about the new Graphic novel of the Red Pyramid? YEEEEEEEEEEEP! I can't wait!**_

_**See you later!**_

_**TGM, future companion of the Doctor :P**_


End file.
